candlekeepfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Citing sources
Citations are a handy way to keep track of where your lore came from, because you can reference just about anything, including yourself. We have hundreds of pre-made citation templates for you to use. You can view them all starting here. Using the Source editor, just start typing the template name (see below for syntax and examples) and it will suggest matches that get increasingly more specific as you type. Once you see the one you want, just choose it from the popup menu. If you can't find a template for something you want to cite, you can create one, or ask an admin to do it for you. See the documentation for , , , , , , , and for instruction and examples. Basic Citation Syntax All a citation template does is output a concisely formatted string describing a publication or a web site. For example calling this template: returns this: Citation templates usually take one optional argument, the page number. So if you want to reference something about found on page 102, you would type this: to get this: Note that you can specify multiple pages separated by commas, or a range of pages separated by a dash, or any combination of these, and it should work. will render as: Adding References As stated before, the citation templates just emit a string in a standard format, perhaps with page numbers. The real magic happens when you use tags to organize them into a numbered list of linked references. First, you'll need a place to display the reference list, and of course, there is a template for that. Wherever you place the template, that's where the list will be generated. Usually, we make a special section at the bottom of a page, like so: References which you can see down below on this page. Let's put our Scornubel reference on a passage of text. Here is the tag: and here is what it looks like: :The inn was a comfortable, reasonably priced inn and tavern. If you look below, you will see the citation in the References section, with a numbered link. If you want to use the same reference on another passage in the same article, give the first tag a name like this: and then the next time you want to use it, just type For example (edit this page using the Source editor to see it): :They approached the decrepit hut of with caution because they had heard a rumor that the mage set strong wards to guard his privacy. Making Notes You can put any text you want inside the tags, it doesn't have to be a citation. This works just fine: This is where my lore diverges from canon. and this will show up in the list of references and be given a number. Usually, you want notes to be placed in a section separate from the references, and the tag allows you to do this by using the group feature: * Eleasis ("Highsun")"Highsun" could also refer to noon. Notes Example which looks like this: * Eleasis ("Highsun")"Highsun" could also refer to noon. Notes Example Wherever you put the template is where all group="note" refs will go. References